Sclash Driver
The is the transformation belt used by Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge, Kamen Rider Grease and Kamen Rider Rogue.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=31173 Conceptualized by Takumi Katsuragi as the evolution of Project Build, its schematics were completed by Sento Kiryu and copied by Soichi Isurugi. It was later revealed that, similar to the requirement for the Build Driver, using the Driver requires a minimum Hazard Level, otherwise it will inflict a painful surge of energy. However, it requires a 4.0 Hazard Level, as opposed to the former 3.0. Functionality Transformation To transform with the Sclash Driver, Sclashjellies are inserted into the center of the belt, and the Sclash Driver's lever is pumped to crush the Sclashjelly. It is also revealed that the usage of the Driver exposes the user to the unshielded effects of Nebula Gases, similar to the exposure to the light of Pandora Box: every transformation makes the user grow increasingly aggressive and become obsessed with fighting, such as in the case of Kazumi Sawatari (Kamen Rider Grease). Finishers *''to be added'' Design The Sclash Driver is composed of the following parts: * : The like lever on the right hand side of the Driver. Used for transformation and to execute finishing attacks. When the wrench is pushed, the press mechanism of the Power Press Slot operates, squeezing the components of the Sclashjelly into the Driver. * : The slot the Sclashjelly is inserted into. A pressing mechanism is used to take the components of the Sclashjelly into the driver. * : The cylindrical section located on the left hand side of the Driver. It takes in the Sclashjelly's components via a tube and converts it into a substance called that responds to special pulses emitted by the driver and has characteristics that allows it to change into suit components or armed weaponry. * : The red section on top of the Jelly Tank. its function is to emit a pulse that allows the Variable Jelly to change into armor or weapons. * : The energy source of the Sclash Driver. It is located at the bottom of the Driver. It operates at high speed and generates the necessary energy to activate transformation and deliver finishing attacks. Users (chronological order) Behind the Scenes Portrayal *The belt is voiced by , who previously voiced Rey Kivat and Arc Kivat in Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World. Notes *The belt's design and alternative method of initiating the transformation, while using a variant of the series collectible, parallels the Genesis Driver from Kamen Rider Gaim. **Kamen Rider Cross-Z would be similar to Kamen Rider Zangetsu as both Riders would make use of their respective Drivers' upgrades to take on a new form, modifying their Rider names. ***Prior instances where it resulted in a Form Change but did not change the actual name of the given Rider have been seen in Main and Secondary Riders, starting as recently as Genm's use of the Buggle Driver, and as far back as Baron's Lemon Energy Arms. *Sclash is a portmanteau of "squash" and "clash". *Similar to the Genesis Driver users' Ride Wear possessing tubes around the head, a unique aspect of the Sclash Driver's Rider Forms incorporates the medium used in the Driver into the armor: **Sclashjelly-like ornaments as part of the armor for Cross-Z Charge and Grease. **A crack-like design from Kamen Rider Rogue's Fullbottle being incorporated into the chest and head. **The contents/frame of the medium influencing the design of the base armor as well as the appearance of the head and chest for the forms using either medium. *Roughly translated, the first part of the Driver's announcement ties into the medium used: Cross-Z Charge and Grease's, , refers to the squeezing of the Sclashjellies and the jelly forming their armor, and Rogue's, , refers to the Crocodile Crack Fullbottle being crushed in the Sclash Driver and the crocodile that bites and cracks Rogue's head. Regular organic/inorganic Fullbottles, when crushed in the Sclash Driver, announce . *As with other aspects of the season drawing from previous concepts, the visual design of the Driver appears to mix elements of both the aforementioned Genesis Driver and the Mach Driver Honoh of ''Kamen Rider Drive. **The connection between the two Drivers appears as an inversion of the Gaia Drivers from ''Kamen Rider W'', where the newer model causes corruption from the transformation item's contents, and uses one instead of two. **The use of a handle/rotation implement to initiate the transformation can be seen in almost all secondary Riders' Drivers starting as far back as the Accel Driver of Kamen Rider W, and likely incorporating aspects from all succeeding secondary Rider Drivers. *The Driver's side-effects that makes the users increasingly aggressive at each transformation makes it similar to the SB-333B Delta Driver. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Build)